Need a hand?
by Jadeah
Summary: Sometimes you have to let others help you. Obi-Wan doesn't think so. Now Anakin will have to make him see the healers. But little does he know that this situation will only go out of hand fast. oh joy... Please R&R! Changed to T due to violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you going to be alright?"

Obi-Wan looked up from where he was laying to see Anakin staring down at him, worry creasing his expression. He nodded as he forced himself up to a sit. "Yes, I should be alright." In reality he wasn't, slashes from a vibroblade where littered across his body, and he had been shot with a blaster in the leg. Now the healers were saying that infection might have set in during the time it took for him to get help. But for Anakin's sake, he'd grin and bear it.

Just like Qui-Gon always had.

Though he wasn't much a liar either and he couldn't put on a mask over his feelings, which was something he was never good at. Even Anakin knew this as well. If it weren't for him, then Obi-Wan could have still been stumbling about trying to find civilization.

"I'm not a child, Master, I know what pain is." Anakin responded seriously.

With a sigh Obi-Wan shrugged briefly, and winced as the slight movement irritated a wound on his shoulder. "Alright, if you insist on the full truth. The injuries I've received hurt, but I'll live. There isn't anything more to it."

Clearly this was what Anakin wanted to hear, instead of half of it, he wanted to know exactly what it was. He had to feel a little good about this, considering how he was when he was an apprentice himself. He used to always want his Master to be more open to him, and tell him his feelings. Qui-Gon understood him before he understood himself. But he didn't always tell him everything he felt. And now that he was in his position, he could see why. It was to protect Anakin, to look strong and confident, even if he wasn't with himself. It was an example he had to keep up to be sure that his padawan wouldn't lose hope.

"Is there anything I can do?" Anakin finally asked after a moment of silence. At sixteen, he was well built and tall. His blue eyes bright.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, thank you. I'll manage." Then he swung his feet over the edge of the sleep couch so he could plant them onto the floor and sit. With a barely audible sigh, he pushed up and stood up; showing that he still beat Anakin's height by a few inches. Now standing, pain flared in his injured leg and sides but he kept a straight face. "See? I'm perfectly alright." He assured with a calm smile.

His padawan lightly smiled back, but his gaze was never on Obi-Wan's face. He was looking from one patch of bandages to another, as if he were waiting for Obi-Wan to admit he was in pain and sit back down. "If you say so. But Master Windu wanted to speak with you as soon as you were able to freely walk around again."

"Then I will see him now." Obi-Wan concluded and started towards the door with Anakin matching his pace. His fingers tapped carefully on the padlock and the door slide open. They then had begun to walk down the hall towards the council chamber. "Did he say what it was about?"

"No. I think it's about the mission though." Anakin replied with his eyes on him, waiting for Obi-Wan's pain to show. "He never seems to consider telling anyone about his reasons until he sees he needs to."

"Granted, it would be nice to know why we are wanted to see him, but there is no point stressing out over the matter."

The conversation with Windu was short, he merely wanted to know what events took place, though he was pleased to hear that the target had not gotten away and that Anakin had taken him down before he got too far. Then ended up finding Obi-Wan and returning to the Temple.

So he decided he would let Anakin enjoy the evening and let him go roam the Temple while he rested. It seemed better for both of them.

"Anakin, I- OOPHHF!" He was suddenly knocked over and on the floor while Barriss stood with a hand over her mouth and Anakin just stared from one to the other stunned. Obi-Wan force a calm look despite his throbbing pain and annoyance.

"Barriss. Where might you be running off to?" He asked as he sat himself up.

"I- I'm sorry Master Kenobi! I didn't mean to knock you over, and I need to find someone!" Then she ran past without another word.

Anakin blinked. "That was... interesting."

Obi-Wan couldn't force back an involuntary groan as he tried to stand up.

"Here, let me help." Anakin then took hold of Obi-Wan's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Are you alright?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I will live." Then he casted him a joking smile to hide away any pain that he let show. "I'll be returning to my quarters, you should get so rest as well. It has been a long day."

"Yes I know it has." Anakin agreed.

"Then I'll see you in the morning." Obi-Wan finished.

"No, I'll walk back with you." Anakin said. Obi-Wan stared at him and the younger smiled. "So no one else knocks you over."

Obi-Wan sighed and started back towards his quarters with Anakin matching his slower than usual pace. Now and again he had asked if he needed help, but he refused each offer, preferring to do things himself. Then when he reached his quarters he said goodnight and shut the door behind him before collapsing on his sleep couch and easily finding himself in a deep dreamless sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I got someone who seemed interested in this fic, I'm going to continue. So I hope I get some more feedback on this. I honestly didn't intend for this to be a multi chapter fic, but I realized that I forgot to put "complete" in the progress statue thingy. Since I feel nice, I'll continue for a little bit.**

A light twining sound pierced his ears, and Obi-Wan groaned as he swung his fist out blindly to hit the cloak on the wall. He didn't want to get up yet, he felt too awful to. His head was throbbing, and he felt far too cold, even with three thermal blankets covering his fevered body. A few harsh coughs raked his throat like he was hacking up spiked balls, and made his throat feel shredded.

No he didn't want to get up at all.

"Master?" Anakin called from outside the door, of course he'd come to check on him. Obi-Wan buried his face into the pillow and groaned into them before answering.

"Come in."

The door slide open and his apprentice stepped inside. It was no more than a millisecond later had Anakin realized what was wrong. "Obi-Wan! I thought you saw the healers! You look horrible!"

Obi-Wan peaked up from the edge of the covers, Anakin could barely see his face under the many layers of covers and Obi-Wan's messy auburn hair sticking in every which direction. But from the weak glare that he could see from his Master's blue-gray eyes, he wasn't in the mood to discuss the issue.

"I did." Obi-Wan rasped his response, though it was muffled into the pillow.

"Then why do you look like you're sweating yourself dry and yet you're shivering?" Anakin inquired.

Obi-Wan pushed up, and wrapped a blanket over his shoulders to keep his body heat. Then he stood up, but he hadn't given himself a chance to put his mind together. He was talking before he was thinking. "I did, it's just that I felt that it wasn't serious. And..." Suddenly his vision darkened and a loud ringing blasted into his ears as the blood rushed up to his head from standing too fast. He staggered forward and Anakin steadied him.

"No. Don't make up excuses for this," Anakin urged. "I'll take you to the healers, they can help."

Obi-Wan sniffled. "It's just a cold."

"No. It's the infection more likely." Anakin responded.

Now the older stared in shock, he hadn't told Anakin about the infection in a couple of his wounds, how could he have heard about it? Maybe he heard from another person, he'd have to look into it. For now, he'd have to let himself give into Anakin's request- no demand to seek medical help...

So he walked down to the overdramatically named HALLS OF HEALING. Seriously, was he one of the ONLY people who noticed this? It sounded strange and just to prove a point it will be referred to in this manner.

Once he got there, he was sure he made enough turns and roundabouts to lose even Yoda in the halls. At least he hoped so; it would be nice if he could see to his own well being without Anakin over his shoulder. With a sigh, he opened the door.

"What took you so long?"

"OH MY-! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE FORCE?" Obi-Wan shouted as he ran away. Anakin was sitting on a chair; he had been waiting for him! He didn't try following him! He was just waiting for Obi-Wan to come, and he was trying to be sure of it! It seemed the boy was cleverer than he had originally thought. Looks like he would just have to outsmart seriously outsmart him.

He'd have to hide.

Even though he hated hiding and cramming into a tiny space while he prayed Anakin wouldn't sense him and drag him out, he had no other choice. And going to the healers with Anakin was OUT of the question, he was trying to avoid that at all costs. And if that meant he should mess up his spin hiding in a ventilation shaft, so be it.

Either he was getting bigger, or the shafts were smaller than he remembered. Last time he had crawled through them was when he was maybe thirteen, but he and Qui-Gon had needed to get to the control center ASAP. The vents worked very well for this. But now they felt too crowded, and he didn't like it. He closed his eyes a moment and rested his fevered forehead against the cool metal, letting a small sigh escape that he'd come to regret.

The vent suddenly opened and his ankle was grabbed! Obi-Wan kicked in vain, trying to remove the hand from his boot with no avail, he was quickly dragged out of the vents and fell shoulder first to the floor. That same shoulder had taken two cuts with a vibroblade and his collarbone was questionable! He didn't need it messed up anymore! But the damage was done; he could only look up at the face of his attacker.


	3. Chapter 3

_This... Is... So... EMBARRASSING!_

He wasn't even being dragged! He was being CARRIED in Anakin's arms to the healers! But according to hid padawan, he couldn't trust that Obi-Wan would see the healers himself. It wasn't long before he got to the HALLS OF HEALING and gave Obi-Wan to a healer who was waiting.

And with that, Obi-Wan was taken out of the room and into one of the other rooms. He then looked to her calmly and asked, "Do you know if anyone told Anakin about-?"

But the healer cut him off. "Yes. I told Anakin about the infection that had set in your leg and side. He had to know, Master Kenobi."

He blinked and stared at her, she seriously did tell him! Why wasn't he surprised? And why was he so annoyed by this? Maybe because it meant he would have to talk with Anakin and convince him that he was fine and didn't need him to babysit him. So he turned away and walked towards the door.

"Master Kenobi, what about your-?"

"I need to talk with Anakin. And then I will have this minor issue treated." He stated without looking back, he tapped his fingers on the door pad and the door slid open. He left without any further argument.

Outside, Anakin was sitting and staring at the floor, but when Obi-Wan entered, he looked up in shock. "Master, I thought they were going to treat you!"

"They were." Obi-Wan responded evenly. "But I felt I needed to speak with you first." He took a seat beside him and looked to his padawan with a calm expression and relaxed posture. "I need to know why this seems too urgent to you, why you feel so strongly about me seeing help right away."

Anakin looked down, breaking away from Obi-Wan's stare. He didn't know how to answer this.

Maybe he had asked this question too soon, and Anakin wasn't ready to speak about it.

"I'm afraid." Anakin finally mumbled.

"What?" Obi-Wan had heard him clearly, but he couldn't truly being to piece it together. Anakin was usually better at hiding anything but joy or displeasure. But never had he seen fear in his eyes, his actions were more out of arrogance than it as well. It shocked his.

"I'm afraid." Anakin repeated a little louder. "I don't want to imagine what could happen. All the outcomes that could be from this."

It made sense. To Obi-Wan, Anakin was like his little brother. He looked out for him like he was a brother, and stood up for him. Maybe Anakin felt the same way. "You didn't want to see me hurt?"

"Of course not!" Anakin snapped. He took a breath and clenched his fists a moment before he composed himself once more. "When I found you as you were in the mountains, I was scared. I thought you would die before I could find help. But you didn't, and I assumed that everything would get back to normal."

"But it's not." Obi-Wan finished.

"Because you won't just let yourself be treated for the infection. You're only killing yourself, Master." Anakin stated. "And it hurts me to see you like this."

Obi-Wan smiled assuring. "If I see the healer and get myself fixed up, will you stop being so maternal over me?"

"Hey! I wasn't treating you like I was your-!" Anakin stopped and stared at him, eyes locked and Obi-Wan held his firm gaze. Anakin dropped his. "Okay maybe I was. But it shouldn't have been so easy to pull you out of that vent."

"No it shouldn't have. I see your point there." Obi-Wan stood up. "I'll see to that I get healed now, and then we can work on an exercise."

"Yes, Master." Anakin nodded before he watched Obi-Wan walk out. The older left and he sighed heavily. Knowing now that he meant so much to his apprentice was usual. At least he could rely on the boy when he needed him. With a grunt, he continued to walk down the hallway until he came to the room.

He didn't realize how blurry his vision was, or how he was shaking like a leaf. Weakness had caught up to him, and he could only press two of the buttons before he found his legs giving out on him before he fell to the floor in a crippled heap. Obi-Wan could only try and reach out to anyone nearby to help him. He couldn't tell if he were imagining when he heard rushed footsteps before he closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Obi-Wan! Master!" Anakin had sensed a faint tremor through the force, he had known it was from Obi-Wan and he had run all through the hallway to catch up when he found Obi-Wan collapsed. He sunk to his knees by his side and gently brushed some of the stray hair from his fevered face. "Please wake up..." He whispered as he took Obi-Wan by the shoulders and held him close before picking him up. He quickly pressed the buttons on the door pad and the door slid open so he could lay Obi-Wan down on a sleep couch.

Heat pulsed off of the man's skin like he was being cooked from inside. Actually in all honesty, he was! And now sweat had being soaking his hair down to slick to his forehead and his tunic to his skin. The padawan was torn between pulling off his cloak to lessen to heat, or let Obi-Wan sweat out the fever. But the former was no option.

Relief flooded into his when a healer arrived, and then stared with a momentary look of surprise at Obi-Wan, she hadn't expected him in such horrible condition. "His fever hasn't dropped I see."

"No." Anakin shook his head. "And he passed out before he could come into the room."

She sighed and shook her head before motioning Anakin to leave. He didn't budge, almost ignoring the gesture to the door entirely. It was when she finally verbally requested for him to leave that he finally walked out. The clock read that it was around lunch time, but suddenly he wasn't hungry. He was exhausted and wary like if he just finished a very demanding exercise.

In the waiting room, he found himself a comfortable spot on a chair, and slowly relaxed enough to meditate. It was hard, his fears would suddenly spike and he would become edgy all over again and he would have to force calm once again. He hated having to do that.

In his mind he could see inside the room, and feel the pain that Obi-Wan was feeling. He allowed this to happen, he needed to know how he felt. When his Master started to stir, the healer pushed down on his shoulder a little harder to keep him from standing up. Anakin sent a signal to him to calm down again, and was relieved to see it work. Finally, he returned to himself.

It was an hour later that the healer returned. "You should go back to your quarters, young Skywalker."

"Is Obi-Wan going to be okay?" He asked.

She sighed. "He hasn't responded to treatment, I've tried everything. Now please, return to your quarters."

"Can I see him?" Anakin asked.

"No. Let your Master rest." She told him. "I'll let you see him in the morning."

A tremor in the force! He felt it! He couldn't wait until tomorrow, he needed to see Obi-Wan now! He pushed past her and started to run down to the room. When the door opened, he was assaulted by waves of heat pulsing off of Obi-Wan, his fever was only rising!

Anakin shut the door and ran up to the sleep couch. Now that he could see his master, he looked worse than before Anakin left! His face flushed and wet with sweat. But he was shivering. Perfectly still otherwise, he was laying flat on his back. So Anakin sat down to the edge of the sleep couch and held onto Obi-Wan's wrist. The man visibly cringed. He felt like a helpless child, clinging onto his father as the man was probably on his deathbed.

"Please... wake up..." He whispered as he gripped a little tighter. "Please..."

_"He will be alright."_

He felt like he would look up and see the healer had opened the open, but no one was around him. The voice was disembodied. So he ignored it.

* * *

><p>Have you ever felt frozen, yet you feel like you're burning into a crisp at the same time? Well that's how Obi-Wan felt. Now apart from that, it felt like he was submerged in water. He couldn't breathe. It was dark. And he felt like something would just jump from nowhere to end him.<p>

He felt something take hold of his wrist, and he looked down. It was Anakin! As the small boy he once was. His blue eyes looked up at him curiously and sadly. "Where is Qui-Gon? Is he coming back?"

That made his throat close up entirely as he blinked, letting a tear free. He swept his hand up to stop it as grazed across his cheek; he felt with surprise that his beard was none existent. Like he was nineteen again. It took a moment until he managed to calm himself and choke out, "No. He isn't coming."

"Where did he go?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan looked out at the stars that appeared out of nowhere. "Somewhere. Far away that we will never see him."

"Obi-Wan?"

He didn't look down. "Yes?"

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes. I do. And always will."

_"Run! You're not safe here!"_

Qui-Gon! He recognized that voice immediately as his. But how could this not be safe? It was just him and Anakin! Nothing could hurt him here!

Sudden pain ripped across his back, and he couldn't suppress his scream.

_"Obi-Wan! Run!"_ Qui-Gon shouted.

Obi-Wan scrambled to his feet and started twisting and turning every which way to see where his attacker has gone, but nothing! Anakin had vanished into the darkness and he was alone again. He thought he was alone. But he felt agony explode across his shoulders! Without wasting any more time, he was racing away into the void of black, hoping to lose the creature.

He came to a stop at as he saw himself running towards him, when he was closer he recognized it as a mirror. Now as he turned, he saw them all around him, his reflection showing him fresh claw marks across his back and shoulders. Then he saw movement in the mirrors, he didn't know from where so he started spinning around to find the source, about to grab his lightsaber when he found it wasn't there. That was when he broke into a mad run and jumped as high as he could, clearing the wall of mirrors and sprinting at full speed.

Something then caught his ankle and he fell forward, smashing into the floor, which shattered like glass. If he felt like he was drowning before, he was seriously drowning now! Icy water seeped in, the cold gripping his very bones. He began to sink towards a light at the bottom when the air was smacked right out of him! The air was gone from his lungs as everything begun to blur together before he was rammed again. Now he sunk faster without the air keeping him aloft, and was drawing closer towards the light at the bottom. He needed air though, and fought vainly to swim up towards the distant surface. He only felt heavy and his lungs burned with lack of air, his back stung now.

_"Sleep... You'll be alright..." _A voice hummed into his ear. It sounded like a woman's, he could feel her hands reach over his injured shoulders and gently touch his chest, right where his heart was.

_"No! Don't listen! It's a trap!"_ Another, more familiar voice told him. Though he couldn't see him, he knew he was close. He could feel Qui-Gon's presence as if he was right next to him now.

_"There is nothing to fear."_ The woman's voice soothed. _"Sleep."_

All his fight was gone. His resolve broke. He shut his eyes and slipped away from this horrible place, hoping to find calm. Praying for safety and warmth. That maybe when he opened his eyes that this was all some nightmare, and everything is really okay.

**So what do you think? Felt like giving Obi-Wan some serious scary crap to deal with. So here it is!**


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin stared in surprise as Obi-Wan shifted and turned on his side, still shivering. It took another minute before he saw three long red stains in his tunic, he had opened the stitches. In that moment he was relieved to see the healer walk in, but didn't like the shock on her face. "What happened?"

"He moved in his sleep." Anakin explained. "I think he might have torn some stitches."

"I'll see what I can do." She told him, and then carefully removed the last layer of Obi-Wan's tunic to get to the wounds on his back and shoulders. That was when she stammered, "I- I didn't stitch these wounds at all. They were never there before."

The padawan blinked in surprise and saw she was right; there was no thread where the wounds had opened. "Can't we just stick him in a bacta tank or something?"

"We should." She nodded. "It will reduce the risk of him opening these wounds again. But I hadn't because I was trying to save his body heat."

This was the hard decision. Restitch Obi-Wan's wounds and hope he doesn't get more of them, or put him in a bacta tank and risk giving him hypothermia. She sighed.

"I'll see what I can do to regulate his body temperature better. In the meantime, stay here and try to lend some of your strength to him, which should help." She instructed. Anakin nodded and held onto Obi-Wan wrist again, a little tighter as he tried to reach out to the force around him. He could feel it, and how life seemed to be slowly draining from his master. He took a breath, and attempted to bring his own strength to his master, drawing an unsteady shutter from the older as his hands warmed slightly.

Then an unsteady groan.

_He's waking up!_ Anakin realized, and he gripped Obi-Wan wrist a little tighter.

When the older opened his eyes, they were glazed over in confusion like he was drunk or something, but Obi-Wan was never one to do such, so that idea was immediately out of the question. When his eyes fixed on Anakin, however, there was no recognition, only fear.

* * *

><p>His heart slammed against his chest as he felt his adrenaline slowly rising. He could smell chemicals; he could feel a stranger's hand grip his wrist. He needed to get out of there. Now! With no further hesitation, he prepared to leap.<p>

_"Relax, you're in safe hands."_ That man's voice told him sternly in his head.

_"No! Run! You're in danger!"_ The woman countered.

He trusted the woman's voice and sprung out of the bed, the stranger yelped as he felt the pain in his back and shoulders explode, and now his sides were beginning to feel like they were being ripped as well as his chest. He didn't care, as long as he could escape!

That stranger tried to stop him, tried to grab hold of him and stop him at the door, but in his panicked state, he proved stronger and faster. He opened the door and rushed down the hallway in a rush. Exclamations from others filled his ears as he bursted through another door and kept running. Behind him, the stranger was starting to gain. In another moment, he swerved around a corner and looked over his shoulder to see the other do the same, and then he felt agony strike him like lightning!

He had run straight into a wall. And now all he could do was stumble backwards and fall over in a daze before entered the black void once more.

**Tada! I edited my chapters! Can't you tell? No of course you can't! I just ran through everything on spell check and now there shouldn't be anymore people telling me about that. Or here at least. Cause I'm NOT getting a freaking beta reader and that's that.**


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin sighed in discontent as he rested his head in his hands. The lights of the hall were dimming now in the evening. But he wished that he could make sense of everything that was happening. Why had Obi-Wan panicked? And why was it every time he tried to help with the issue at hand the healer would push him away?

He was again waiting outside of the room, left to pace and kick and sort out of his racing thoughts. Finally he felt frustration had finally hit it's peak in him, and he punched a wall. Not even full force, he realized midswing what he was doing and slowed his fist enough to prevent any damage from being done. Now he used that same wall for support as his forehead rested against it, cool against his skin.

Inside that room he could only sense pain, fear, and the animal fight or flight instincts kicking in high gear. No doubt in his mind, Obi-Wan had snapped out of his daze from smacking into the wall at top speed, and was probably again trying to keep from being handled. Aside from his Master's uncharacterist feelings, he could sense exhaustion and exasperation from the healer inside. Maybe she would regrete not asking for Anakin's help after all. Or at least he could hope. He hated feeling so useless.

_"He needs you, Anakin."_

He always felt relaxed when he heard Qui-Gon voice come to him on these rare occastions. He always had spoke truth, but of course was always putting it in the usual riddles and incomplete imformation that his fellow Jedi always had. It was frustrating. And Anakin missed his mother's open way of speaking; she never spoke in a riddle, she was always honest and never made him have to figure it out for himself. Regardless, he trusted Qui-Gon.

Without anymore mental debate, he went on what Qui-Gon had told him in his mind and accessed the door pad. Inside, he could feel a sudden wave of pain pulse and he found himself running inside. He didn't take more than a second to absorb the scene.

The healer had done more than a good job in immoblizing Obi-Wan, pinning him to the sleep couch while she was trying to get at his arm with a syringe. She was sitting on top of him while Obi-Wan was struggling underneath, his gaze flickering from her to the needle. If it weren't for the severity of the situation, Anakin would have laughed at the sight. But he took a step forward, alerting the healer.

Some stray hair had been pulled out of her braid and now hung against the sides of her face and a few strands in front of her eyes. She huffed a breath in order to move on out of her vision. "For once you decided on a good time to intervein. Hold him down while I give him this antibiotic, will you?"

Anakin blinked, stunned, she was so composed and proper earlier that the shift to impatience and sarcasim surprised him. Though he didn't hesitate for long, he then took her place on Obi-Wan while she got off and took hold of Obi-Wan's arm so she could give him the shot. Of course, he again struggled and missed a wild punch to her jaw. Anakin stiffened his hold.

It wasn't long before Anakin remembered another thing, since he recalled a missionw here he once needed to calm a creature into allowing him to ride it. Maybe he could use the same method here. But Obi-Wan was sentient. He held doubts that it would work as well as he hoped.

_"Calm yourself. I don't want to hurt you."_

* * *

><p>He needed to escape! But now there was another one who was helping. He was pinned down as he felt a pinch in his arm, he tenses as the pain worsened where he felt the needle in his skin. He tried to swing and punch the first, but his fist cut through air.<p>

The hold on him tightened, the voice screaming to get out of there, to find his way to it's source, but he couldn't. He was trapped, and there was no way to get out.

Then he suddenly felt a calming sensation, the voice in his head was silenced as another spoke to him. _"Calm yourself. I don't want to hurt you."_

He reconized it, and by the look in the second one's eyes, he had sent him the message. With a trembling sigh, he untensed and gave into the calm wave, and laid his head back as his shivered. Now the violence was in his mind. His thoughts swarming.

_I know... I know that voice..._ He thought. "A-ankin?"

The boy on top of him froze, staring down at him with unreadable blue eyes.

But he was too busy trying to get it out right. "Anikin? ... Anakeen? ... Anakin?"

Then a very unsure look came to his face. "Obi-Wan? Are you-?"

Everything was beginning to make sense again. Where had he gone while he was slowly drifting into insanity? He wasn't sure. But now here he was, Anakin got off of him while the healer was getting some bacta ready. It was then he realized the harsh stinging all across his torso.

"I don't need to pin you down again, I hope." The healer grumbled as she pushed Obi-Wan up so she could dab a wet cloth to one of the reopened gashes on his back. He whinced.

"N-no." He responded. "I should be fine now. I just don't know what happened to me."

"Whatever did, it's good to have you back." Anakin told him.


	7. Chapter 7

Beyond their knowlodge, there sat a cloaked figure outside the temple. She tightened her hold on a comlink as she seethed in anger. The connection to her target was lost, all because he had found himself again and pushed her voice out. Now she had to explain this to her Master.

"Least to say, Master Kenobi will not be coming to us anytime soon." She sighed.

The voice in the comlink crackled. "Next time. But for now return. I have more than one way to have him in my grasp."

"Master, I-"

"You do not need to apologize for your obvious failure." He interrupted. "My apprentice had taught him well, and I had little fate that this plan would actually work. Never the less, with this distraction we have the advantage. Kenobi will be easily swayed in his weakened state and I will see to that we do get to him."

"Yes, my Master." She responded.

"Good. Now return to our hideout before you are discovered loitering outside the temple. I will discuss with you further on what is to be done next once you arrive. Make sure no one follows you."

"I am on my way." She told him before shutting off the comlink and stowing it away. Now she had to dissapear. In moments, she climbed into a speeder and took off.

**And done! This is a very short chapter cause I want to see what you guys think. If I get enough people who like this and want me to continue then I gladly will and we will see the mystery people behind Obi-Wan's condition (that is if you didn't figure it out by what was said. If you did, don't spoil for the others). **


	8. Chapter 8

It was maybe a couple days later, Obi-Wan laid on his sleep couch in his quarters for the longest time that morning. He couldn't manage to piece his mind together after another nightmare that left him in shambles. It was like everything he had witnessed, every last little experience that haunted him had come back in one night. And again last night.

"Master? Are you awake?" Anakin called from the other side of the door. That was another problem. Anakin was being extreamly protective. He wouldn't be so easily swayed by Obi-Wan's claims that he was recovering, he needed the healer to tell him. But could he truly blame him? He had, after all, seen him sink into insanity once. It was natural that he was being so careful.

Obi-Wan sat up and quickly fixed himself up. "Yes I am!" He answered through the door. "Give me a moment!" He added as he changed into a clean tunic. He then winced as he raised his arm to pull it on, with a sharp breath, he pulled it down over his auburn hair and finished dressing. When he was decent he finally shouted, "Alright! You can come in now!"

The door slid open and Anakin stepped in. Obi-Wan was quick to catch the worry in Anakin's expression as it subsided to a blank mask. "How are the gashes?"

"A little sore." He answered, though it was an understatement. They stung harshly and pain flared if he moved the area of skin too much. "But I'll live."

"You said that last time." Anakin stated flatly. "And don't think I won't drag you to the healers should you start getting worse again."

"I would expect nothing less of it." Obi-Wan replied. Then he smiled calmly to hide any traces of his weakness. "We should go to get some training done, and catch up."

A slight gurgle came from Anakin and he looked down in embarrassment.

"But not before we go to have some breakfast." Obi-Wan chuckled, which made Anakin look up with a face that spoke in itself a silent thank you. They turned and started towards the dining hall.

The walk was mostly quiet. On occastion, Obi-Wan recieved glances as if they knew about his moment of insanity. He hoped it was just that they only knew he was hurt, and not anything more. That hope seemed to grow a little when no one brought it up, either from not knowing or not wanting to embarrass him. He hoped it was the former.

In the dining hall, he took a seat beside Anakin as he begun to pick at a tart. Anakin was like him when he was his age, ravenous. Three tarts later Anakin decided to stop before someone would stare. But he was content with the breakfast.

As they stood up, Obi-Wan felt a prick in his neck, his hand immediantly went to it like he was swatting a bug.

"Are you alright, Master?" Anakin asked, noticing as Obi-Wan touched around the area for the source of the prick.

"Yes, I am. Just an itch." He lied as he scratched carefully at the spot.

* * *

><p>With smirk, he withdraw his blaster back into the vents. It was done. Now, all that had to be done was let his employer know it was and that she could put her plan into action. He pressed down on the center of his communicator, and in seconds the blue figure of his employ came up. A slender woman in a cloak which concealed her face in a vail of shadows.<p>

"The microb is planted." He informed. "Now the Jedi is yours."

"Good. Meet me in Blank Slate Nightclub, I'll explain your next job there." She responded.

He nodded. "I will. But I must make sure I escape alive. I don't like this place, it's crawling with Jedi..."

"It is the Temple after all." She chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll be payed quite well for your services."

"I'd better." He scoffed. "I don't even know if what I'm being paid is worth this."

She laughed, a smile twisting the visible features of her jaw and lower half of her cheeks. "Just be here for your payment and my telling you your next assignment. Mascurade as a Jedi to get out if you must."

"Can do." He concluded before turning off his communicator and looking down through the grate. Now he'd only need to escape.

**And here ya go! Another chapter since you guys want me to keep going! These people are about to be revealed soon! Stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

With a quiet sighed he rubbed his face. How would he escape this deathtrap of a building? He almost was caught. Twice! That's too many close calls for a person like him. He needed out of this place. And now!

That was when he saw a well built, dark skinned Jedi pass. He had an idea.

With care, he snuck up from behind and turned on another device in his pocket. One end lit up with electricity, and he smirked before forcing it into the back of the man's neck. He slapped a hand over his mouth to suppress his scream before his victim slumped against his hold. He was out cold.

It didn't take him more than a couple minutes to take his shape and change clothes and hide him inside a closet. He was also sure to lock the door as well. He didn't need him wandering about while he was still here after all.

It was easy to walk through. Some gave him respectful nods, not suspecting a thing. But it begun to change as quickly as he shapeshifted. A Kel Dor brushed past, but greeted him in a calm voice through a black mask.

"Master Windu, it's good to see you. Is the meeting still on? The Council Room is the other way."

He froze midstep and turned to face him. "No. It has been... postponed until later. I have other business to attend to."

The Kel Dor was unconvinced. "But you yourself said that this meeting was sustanial. What could have come up for you to postpone it?"

Clearly this wasn't the owner of the disguise's nature. "I... must meet with someone. I will be back soon." He then turned and picked up his pace a little in order to make some distance.

* * *

><p>Plo Koon watched a suspitious behaving Master Windu leave in a hurry. He then pushed up his breathing mask and shook his head. "I will get to the bottom of this." He then looked around for another Council member, not wanting to let this situation leak out. Of course the closest was Master Shaak Ti.<p>

She stared at him through black eyes, "I don't know. It's none of our business what Mace does in this situation."

"But he wasn't himself." Plo Koon pointed out again. "I think we must follow him and see where he is going."

Shaak Ti sighed, looking at the floor a moment before nodding. "Okay. I will follow. But what if Master Windu isn't doing anything suspitious? How do we explain our spying?"

"Leave that to me." Plo told her. Now if he could he'd be casting a simple smile. "Now we must hurry so we do not loose him." Then he sprinted down the hallways in the direction Master Windu had gone. Shaak Ti was right on his heels. They then stopped as they saw Mace walk out of the Temple. Where could he be going outside that was so urgent?

The two hurried out and begun to follow Master Windu as he walked across the platform, straight towards a speeder that niether ever recalled him owning. Actually, they didn't think that they saw that particular one before. Windu hopped inside and took off, diving into the lower levels. As soon as this happened, Plo took another speeder and Shaak climbed in after him. He was quick to track the Jedi Master down.

They soon found the speeder left outside a club. It didn't make sense. Master Windu was always opposed to the lower levels and nightclubs. But maybe he was meeting someone. It wasn't like he was going to talk with the Jedis' long time friend Didi, they would have followed him to that man's cafe if that was it. No, this was something completely different.

"Do you sense him?" Plo Koon asked lowly as he landed the speeder.

Shaak Ti shook her head. "No. I did not sense him to begin with. He wasn't him. Something else."

"A changeling prohaps?" He guessed.

"Possibly." She agreed.

"Then we must be causious. We don't know if it changed form."

With that said, the two left the speeder and entered the club. Through the lights and many creatures inside, few were sitting down. That's what helped. Plo was about to ask if Shaak Ti saw him anywhere when she pointed discreitly to a table in the back corner. Out of most people's view.

There sat a cloaked figure, as well as a male Clawdite. There was their target. They drew in a little closer and focused on what they were saying.

"I need you to take on this one's shape, I don't care how you do it. You can choose whether to kill him or not, but make sure he does not interfer should he live." The cloaked person said. Her voice gave away of a woman.

"No problem." The Clawdite replied. Reaching for the datapad on the table. "Another Jedi?"

"Yes. Another Jedi." She answered. "He is close to our target, and with his voice and 'guidance' it should be easier a task to convince him should his apprentice be telling him so."

"I see your logic. But this one is only an apprentice. What possible affect could he have on his Master?"

"If you do not think that it is good take his shape, then I could find the remains of his Master so you can use that." She told him lowly.

"Remains?"

"Ashes. He was cremated when he died." She explained. "If I'm right, then the ashes should be in the Temple. Either way you must break in again and take another shape."

"I don't know if I can take a shape from ashes." The Clawdite sighed. "I need to see what it is that I'm forming into. I'll go after the apprentice. And come back to you."

"Good. Make it appear that Skywalker is missing, and you will speak through the comm to the microb as if you are reaching out to him through the force for help. That poor fool won't know the difference." She explained.

"It should be easy." The Clawdite smirked.

With this, Plo and Shaak left. On their way towards the Temple again. They needed to find Mace, and they needed to warn Anakin and Obi-Wan. They didn't say a word until they were back in their speeder.

"You were right. I should have trusted your word more." Shaak Ti admitted.

Plo Koon shrugged as he kept looking forward. "You didn't think Master Windu would do such. And you were right. I did not look deeper than what I saw, and assumed that he was the real one. If the situation were different, and the information was not important nor a threat, it would have been foolish for us to have followed this intruder."

"But it is both." Shaak Ti added. "And if you listened to me then we would have never known of the threat to come to Master Kenobi. It was your suspition of him that led us to this knowlodge."

"Then I supose we both have slight fault in how we reacted towards the situation. I thought that Master Windu would be something else, a traitor maybe. You did not want to follow to see the truth. But we both have some good in it as well. If I hadn't convinced you then we wouldn't have followed. But you knew that Master Windu wouldn't do such, and you looked to find it wasn't his presence when I didn't bother to check."

"Agreed. There is still much we could still learn." Shaak Ti sighed. Then a smile came. "No one can be perfect, not even a Master. The more we know, the less it is we understand about the universe. But we must prepare for surprises so that we do not fall when they arrise. But at the same time, we should not burden ourselves with fear and suspition."

"Wise words." Plo remarked. "If only more would follow by them."

**I'm stopping here. Just because I can't think of a better way to conclude this chapter. Now we can find out what is yet to come next time in this fic!**


	10. Chapter 10

They were just coming to the higher levels of Coruscant as they saw the sun of midday gleaming off of other shis around them. Shaak Ti blinked as her eyes adjusted to the brighter light. Plo Koon relaxed, moving around another speeder as he made his way back towards the Temple.

"That Clawdite we saw back in the nightclub..." Shaak Ti brought up, ending the long moments of silence. It wasn't a heavy one, but merely one where both were too distant from the current time to truly bring up anything. "If he disguised as Master Windu, then where is the real one?"

"Maybe still in the Temple." Plo answered. Then after another few seconds he asked, "Can you sense his presense? He is still with us."

"Yes. But I hope it is not the way I am uneasy about." She responded grimly.

Plo Koon chuckled through his mask. "If Master Windu was dead, I do not think we would feel his presence as strong as this."

"I guess you're right." She sighed. "But where could he have been hidden? It couldn't be likely that-"

The speeder suddenly lurched, smoke pluming from their engine! Plo gripped the controls firmly as as he looked down at the screen then back up. "It appears Master Windu's attacker doesn't want us to return to the Temple."

"We know his plans." Shaak Ti noted. "And as long as we do, we endanger his own mission. We cannot let him get the better of us."

"The engine's taken damage." Plo pointed out.

"Can you still get us back?"

"I think we'll hold out." He then sent the speeder on a hard left, narrowly avoiding another hit. "But we will need to loose him first."

Shaak Ti looked back, seeing the speeder behind them gaining as the driver swerved and passed others in the lane. Her eyes could barely see the blur of light from the next blast. It easily zipped past her head. With her lips pressed to a straight out frown, she turned back around in her seat. "It seems he will do anything to stop us."

"Then we'll have to loose him." Plo Koon told her as he dived downwards. It should have been suicide, if he hadn't righted their path last moment. Shaak Ti grasped the side of the speeder until her knuckles were white.

"Don't. Do that. Again." She told him firmly, though she was just barely managing to slow heart beat back to a reasonable level.

Another cling as a shot hit. In that moment, there was an explosion, the engine was gone! Shaak Ti didn't have time to think before Plo Koon grabbed her by the wrist. "Come on! Jump!" In the very second before the ship crshed into the wall of a building, they lept out. Shaak Ti could feel the heat of the explosion across her skin as she fell towards a platform.

When they landed, they landed hard. Plo rolled forward until he managed to stop himself, laying face down. Shaak trying to lessen the impact, hitting the platform on the balls of her feet before she fell forward and rolled crashed on the ground shoulder first. Her legs screamed on impact, proving that she hadn't obsorbed the blow of the fall as well as she hoped.

She laid on the ground for a few long moments as she tried to slow her thoughts down. First thing was first, check to see if Plo Koon was okay. As she pushed herself up, her shoulder bursted in agony, the bad landing had taken it's toll on her. She took a heavy breath as she looked to an unmoving Plo Koon meters away.

"Master Koon...? Plo? Can you hear me...?" She called, her voice failing to be as clear as she'd of liked.

The other stirred, and relief made it's way to her. She pushed forward with her good arm as she tried to get up beside him. And when she was closer, she could hear him breathing through his mask. She knew that he had to shout in order to get his voice through it, so the fact she could hear him breathing wasn't a good sign.

"Plo? Plo! Please wake up!" She shook his shoulder, hoping to get him to come to. She then noticed something, the goggles he was always wearing were gone.

Plo Koon groaned. "I can't see..."

"I'm right here." She assured. Then looked back, his goggles were on the ground. She reached out with the force, making them fly straight into her hand before she handed them to Plo Koon. "Here. I think you might need these."

"Thank you." He answered quietly as he put the goggles back in place. She could assume he blinked behind them. "Are you alright?"

"I'll live." She answered. "And you?"

"Nothing too horrible." He replied. "Can you still walk?"

"I think so."

"Then we will have to hurry. Before that changeling catches-."

"Looking for me?"

"Up..."

They both looked up to see the Clawdite standing over them. He laughed. "Two Jedi. It must be my lucky day. I know where I can make a good profit off of you. But first, I'll see if I can't get you both to help with my plan. You're coming with me." He then grabbed proceeded to handcuff them and throw them into the back of his speeder. Shaak Ti looked down, they could have made it. And they should have. This failure was probably the worse thing that could happen.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm telling you, there is no way three of our own, Council members at that, could have been captured." Aayla Secura stated. Beside her Kit Fisto shrugged.

"How could you be so sure? It has happened before." He noted.

"But I know that it is very unlikely that Master's Windu, Ti, and Koon could have all been-"

"Shh!" Kit Fisto slapped a hand over her mouth, which she pushed off immediantly.

"What is it?"

"Just quiet." He told her lowly. "I hear something." Then he begun to move towards the source. It was a low clank. When he found the place of origin, he simply stared at a closet door. What could be in there that would be hitting the door? He pressed the button on the padlock and it slid open. Next thing they knew, a handcuffed Mace Windu in his under shirt and tousers came slamming into them!

Aayla sidestepped out of the way and Kit was knocked over. Mace landed on top of him and he came out from under him. "What were you doing in there?"

The Master sighed heavily as he stuggled with the handcuffs. "I'm not sure. I was walking down the hallway towards the council chamber and next thing I know I end up in there. Without my lightsaber."

Kit unlocked the cuffs and let them drop to the floor. "This is very strange. You did not see the face of your attacker?"

"No." He responded curtly. "I'm going back to my quarters to get on another tunic, seeing as whoever did attack me seemed to of needed mine. If he has my clothes, I'll guess that he also has my lightsaber as well."

"Master Windu?" Aayla stopped him. "Another thing, Jedi Masters Shaak Ti and Plo Koon are also missing. No one knows where they are, only that they left and failed to respond when we tried to contact them."

"This is troubling." Mace replied. "Is it mere coincidence that they are also High Council members? We'll have to figure that one out. If you can, try and find them."

"We will." Kit told him. "And we'll try and locate whatever it was that attacked you. I have a feeling that these dissapearances are linked together somehow."

"Try not to hurt yourselves." Mace then turned and left, ignoring strange looks from others in the hallway as he walked past.

* * *

><p>Suspended off the floor, stunned, and a dull pain finding it's way into him, Plo Koon stared down at the floor. In a containment feild nearby, Shaak Ti was also in the same situation. He could somewhat feel her feeble attempts to reach out to the force. But he knew it was useless. There was a very good reason they chose this method of holding them, and that was to prevent them from using the force and escaping. These containment feilds, all of them, would hinder their connection through the electric shocks.<p>

It was strange. Dispite what he knew, and how he hated being trapped like this, the slow rotating and suspention was oddly soothing. A few times he had caught himself almost drifting off. He'd shake his head and attempt to move, only to be shocked and a limb numbed from the high voltage. At least feeling in his arm was returning after a few hours.

"Shaak Ti?" He finally spoke. When she heard him, she opened her black eyes and looked up dully.

"I don't like this..." She murmered.

"I know." He responded calmly. "I'm sure, though, that someone will have noticed our disappearence and is searching for us now."

"Maybe." Shaak replied. "I can't reach anyone... I cannot even feel your presence, even though I know you're close by."

"It's the containment feild." He explained. "It's hindering our abilities of the force, we cannot reach anyone."

With a heavy sigh, she closed her eyes again. "I wish I could warn them..."

"Do not blame yourself." Plo told her. "Anyone would have made the exact same mistake. As you said, no one can be perfect."

She nodded.

"There is always a way of escape." Plo Koon assured. "We just... haven't found it yet." He then had to turn his head to look over his shoulder and see her. "Tell me, what do you see in this room?"

She barely opened her eyes. "I do not need to be treated like a padawan, Plo. You know this."

"Who said I was treating you like 'a padawan'?" He chuckled.

"It was implied." She responded, but thankfully for Plo Koon, his attempt to brighten her spirits again worked. She smiled, reveiling her sharp teeth. To anyone it would have been found disturbing, a good reason he rarely saw the smile, but he never judged her for it. To him, they were both so much alike. Both quiet and always listening. He did see her though as looking to work a problem out through speaking over fighting, he was a little different that way. As a fellow Jedi, he respected her. As a fellow being, he saw her as a friend.

The door then opened, the cloaked woman came walking in as she pressed a button on the wall. In that moment the containment feild was dropped and both fell to the ground, unable to move for the time being. They could hear her chuckle as they were trying to gather themselves. In the containment feild, they were immoble, their injuries couldn't bother them so much and came as a dull throb. Now that they could move once again, it was like being on fire, everywhere burned and with every pulse of their hearts felt like liquid flames were being pushed through their veins.

"Oh how the mighty Jedi have fallen." She chuckled. Plo could hear her take a step towards them, then the foot steps of another entering the room. In that moment, he felt hands take hold of him and drag him out. The scuffle of shoes behind him comfirmed his suspition that Shaak Ti attempted to break away. He didn't know where they were planning on taking them, that would have to be reveiled in time.

**There you go! I bet some of you wondering what this has to do with Obi-Wan and everything, if that's the case, reread this story from the point where Obi-Wan recovered the first time. I'm about to get back to Anakin and Obi-Wan so don't tear my head off about it. This part about Shaak Ti and Plo Koon being captured is important, and I also felt like explaining how Mace got out of the closet (no gay jokes here) and the newly involved in the story Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura. Yes I'm getting a lot of people involved. There is good reason for it.  
><strong>**So yeah, let me know what you guys think so far!**


	12. Chapter 12

Word was quickly spreading around the Temple of Shaak Ti and Plo Koon's disappearence. And with no clue where they could have gone, they had no way of looking for them. All they could hope for was that they could find their own way out.

Anakin didn't see it that way. He had hoped the training exercises with Obi-Wan would help, but it only made him feel worse. He oculd be out looking but he was instead with his Master. Now, afterwards, he went straight to his quarters and fell onto his sleep couch, groaning into the pillow with frustration.

Then his comlink started blinking, sitting on the table on the opposite side of his quarters. He pulled his head from the pillow and stared at the com for a long few seconds before standing up and walking toward it. His hand wrapped around the small device as he activated it.

"Who is this?" He asked into it.

"Skywalker, am I glad to hear someone answer." A familiar female voice responded. "Is anyone aware of my and Master Koon's disappearence?"

Anakin stared at the device in shock. "Master Ti?"

"Yes. Now does anyone know of our disappearence?"

"Of course." Anakin told her. "It's hard not to notice. I think Master Windu said something about sending a Jedi team out to look for you, but I can't be sure."

"Tell him not to." She adviced. "It's too dangerous for just anyone."

"What? But don't you want to be found?" Anakin asked.

"Well yes. But... not at the cost of others being hurt." She explained. "But you, Anakin, I think you might be able to help us. I will send the coordinates, but you must come alone. Any more might just set off the alarm. Do not tell anyone where you are going. They will try and follow you."

"Understood." He replied. "Just send me your location and I'll be on my way."

"No... they're coming back. I can't stay here for much longer." Shaak Ti murmered, as if to herself.

"Stay with me! Where is your location?"

"I'm sending the coordinates." A long pause. "Wait! No! Let me go!" Then the communication was cut.

"Master Ti? Shaak Ti! Come in!" Anakin shouted into the comlink, but no reply. He slammed it down on the table when it beeped again. Sure enough, she had managed to send the coordinates. Now he could only prepare and be on his way.

* * *

><p>The Clawdite cackled as he shift back to his natural shape from the Jedi Master's. "That was too easy! He believed every word I said!"<p>

Shaak Ti looked down, Anakin thought that she was the one who sent the transmittion. No, she was sitting in the middle of a large room as live bait. She knew that once they had Anakin, they would lure in Obi-Wan. She couldn't let that happen. He had to warn them. But how? Sit there and wait?

"Looks like you're friend is coming." The woman told her with a sly smirk. "I think I know what can make him arrive even faster." Then she turned and clasped a hand on Plo Koon's mask!

"No! Don't!" Shaak Ti shouted. "Leave him be!"

If it weren't for the goggles, everyone would have seen Plo's eyes were wide as he twisted away and turned his head in another direction to avoid it from being removed. Everyone knew that the gases in the atmosphere were lethal to a Kel Dor.

"Do what you must to me. But leave him alone." She said in a quieter and more controlled voice. But her blackc eyes were set straight at the woman, challanging her.

The woman smirked, then pulled back her hood to reveil short cut blonde hair and blazing eyes. "Fine. You'll be the bait then." She then grabbed and dragged her out. Plo watching as the door closed between them. She had sent him the silent pleeding not to argue with it in a glance. All she could hope was that he would listen.

"A very bold move, Jedi." The woman stated as she unceremoniously threw her forward into a small and empty room. "Bold and very foolish." She then reached into a puch on her belt and removed a syringe. Un capping the needle, she tapped it with her finger, a black fluid swished around inside. "This toxin should do the trick. As your species should know about them." She smiled, using an old myth that Togrutas were venomous. "It's easy for me to say that this will not be pleasant for you."

She then pressed the needle into her thigh, where she knew the toxin would be floating around before entering blood vessles. This is what she wanted, delay death as much as possible so she could get the most out of it. With the liquid injected she pulled out the needle and grinned.

"There's no hope for you. There is virually no cure for this." Then she undid the restraints and attatched a bracelet around her wrist. "And you cannot heal yourself." She then got up and left, locking the door behind her. Shaak Ti was left inside staring at the door for the longest time before she looked to the ground and forced back a sob. There was no hope left for her...


	13. Chapter 13

"He's here." The Clawdite announced. Plo shook his head in disappointment. This is where he would have to watch as his captors won. They hid and turned off the lights.

It didn't take long, before much more than a few minutes, the doors opened, bright light filtered inside, and Anakin walked in. He easily saw Plo Koon and ran up to him, starting to untie his bonds. "Master Plo, are you alright? Where is Master Ti?"

Plo looked over his shoulder to meet his eyes. "Anakin, you must listen. This is a trap, you must leave now."

"But I-."

"Now. Anakin." He told him again a little more sharply.

"Yes. Master Plo." He then stood up and looked over his shoulder. "But what about you?"

"I will be alright. You must hurry, this is all a plan to-." Then he was pushed forward, hitting the gorund hard. Behind him he heard the Clawdite laugh.

"Shut up, ugly!" Then he lifted his gun up at Anakin. "You're mine now." In a quick moment, the blaster fired, and a stun shot hit the padawan and caused him to fall to the floor. The lights were back on. "That was too easy."

"Maybe so, but with Skywalker in our possession, you can take his shape and put that microb to some use." The woman chuckled as she started tying Anakin up. The Clawdite took Anakin's shape, then grabbed the device.

"So I just talk into this?" He asked.

"Yes. And make it sound convincing. We want Kenobi to come right away." The woman told him. "My employer will be pleased to see him in our grasp."

"Who is this employer of yours?" He questioned.

She shrugged. "Some man who called himself Tyranous. Wasn't very clear on what he planned to do with Kenobi, but said he wanted him alive."

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan sat up fast on his sleep couch, heart racing. Something wasn't right. He felt a stabbing pain in his sleep and a short cry. He held his head in his hands. Anakin's presense felt... distant... it wasn't right... He got up and went straight to Yoda's quarters, where he sat down on one of the seats while the small creature was meditating.<p>

"Wrong something is..." Yoda spoke a moment later, to show he was aware of Obi-Wan's presense. "Pain I sense. Pain and confusion." He opened his eyes and looked to Obi-Wan. "Your padawan where is he?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "He feels so distant. It's worrying."

"Hm..." The smaller's ears drooped a little. "Close by the dark side is. But swayed by it we should not be. Reach out to young Skywalker you must."

Obi-Wan nodded and closed his eyes, searching for the boy's presense. He could barely feel it.

_"Master, I need help. They have me. You must come! Help!"_

_"Anakin? Anakin, where are you?"_

No responce. Obi-Wan stood up, he follow the sense of his presense if he had to. Either way, he knew Anakin needed him. "I must go. My padawan needs me."

"No. Go alone you must not." Yoda interjected. "Talk to Master Windu you will."

He nodded and rushed out to find the Jedi Master.

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

It started at the injection sight. A simple burning. So easy to ignore. But as the time passed by the minute, it intensified to a pulsing sensation of being stabbed, and begun to spread around. Within an hour reaching her knee and her hip.

Shaak Ti took a deep breath and pulled the skirt of her dress up to examine the area, only to throw it back down over her ankle at the horrible sight. The skin there was discolored, red skin turning purple, and blisters were forming. The area on top of that was starting to swell a little. It a lot of control not to scream and cry. She hoped that this was all she had to worry about.

Finally she chose to slow her heart beat in order to slow the spread of the toxin. She took a breath and started to meditate, only to feel a startling and numbing shock to her wrist when she started to reach into the force! With a gasp of air, she stared at the metal ring locked to her wrist in spite. Why did she have to be in this situation? At least Plo Koon could die quickly without his mask. She was forced to suffer.

But better her than him.


	14. Chapter 14

With a heavy sigh, Kit Fisto stood up from a crouch. There was no evidence of where Shaak Ti or Plo Koon could have gone. No way of knowing where they had to be. Now he wasn't even sure he was in the right place. Sure, he and Aayla found a crashed speeder, but that could be anyone's. They didn't know.

"Kit!" He turned to see Aayla holding something up in the air at the crashed speeder. It took a moment for him to catch the ornate hilt of Master Windu's missing lightsaber. He came closer as Aayla continued. "They must have found the person who attacked Master Windu. You're right about the two cases being connected."

Fisto nodded. "But it doesn't tell us where they are..." For a moment, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, as if he'd just been stabbed. Aayla stared in consern when the pain had flashed across his features.

"Are you alright?"

He stared off in the distance. "I think their situation has just gotten more drastic. We will need to hurry up and find them, before something happens." Then he looked to her and tried to give her an assuring smile, hard when you have feeling that something's about to occur.

Suddenly his comlink started beeping, causing both to jump. He grabbed it from his belt and activated it. "Yes?"

"Master Fisto," Windu addressed on the other end. "I feel it's best to inform you that Obi-Wan will be joining your search."

"I see." He responded calmly. "But why?"

"It seems young Skywalker is also missing." He said flatly. "Kenobi is reluctant to wait for him to just turn up. I and Master Yoda agreed it would be best not to send him alone. Aside from this, he may also help in finding our missing friends."

"Right." Kit replied. "He's Anakin's Master."

"Glad to see we all agree." Mace concluded before leaving the transmition.

With that they stood for a long moment, then Kit suddenly facepalmed. Aayla blinked before realizing why. As it took another moment to remember Mace's lightsaber was still in her hand. They forgot to tell him that they found it.

* * *

><p>Anakin came to with his hands tied behind his back and blind folded. From what he could tell, he was laying on a metal floor. The room, from the sounds of the echos of footsteps, was large and relitively empty. And he could sense Master Plo very close by.<p>

"Are you awake?" The voice confirmed his suspitions.

He nodded and rolled onto his back so he could sit up. "Yeah. I'm up. Are we still in that wearhouse?"

"I'm afraid so."

A shift of fabric, Anakin snapped his head towards it's general direction.

"I didn't think it would be so fast for Kenobi to catch onto our trail." Another, male by the sound of it, spoke. That was the... Clawdite? Yeah, there was that guy, he shot Anakin with his blaster set to stun. Oh how he wished he could return the favor.

"What's going on?" He asked more quietly as he scooted closer to Plo.

"They have a probe droid tracking your Master." The older explained. "He left the Temple in order to find you. From what I see on the screen, he's going towards the platform Shaak Ti and I crashed."

"You two _crashed_?" Anakin asked in a voice that held a mix of tones ranging from consern to just flat out unimpressed.

"Yes, well they did shoot our engines." Plo Koon was quick to point out. "If we hadn't jumped out then we would have died when the speeder hit the building and blew."

"It blew up..." Anakin repeated. "Sometimes I wonder if it was such a good idea for that piloting program Obi-Wan told me about to be removed..."

"Not everyone can have your skills with ships, young Skywalker." Plo told him sternly.

Anakin sighed. "Where's Master Shaak Ti?" He wanted to change subject.

"She was taken. I don't know what they could have possibly done to her." He answered. "But she was with me. The Clawdite took her shape and contacted you so that you would come as a lure to catch your Master."

"So you guys were just bait to catch bait." Anakin clarified.

"That pretty much sums it up."

Anakin sighed, miserable. He had fallen for the trap. He had taken the bait and he now put Obi-Wan in danger. Could he do anything right?

* * *

><p>Pain had spread all across her legs, a pulsing white hot agony. The pain was spreading faster now that the toxin was in her blood stream. Now she didn't even pull her dress up from her legs to examine it, she knew it would be a sight she would regrete. Now, at the injection site, it was numb...<p>

By now, Shaak Ti couldn't stand another moment of curiousity. She pulled away the skirt of her dress to see the numbed spot on her thigh. She simply felt terror spike inside her. The skin was deep purple, blisters gone, and the veins appeared very provenate now, now a branching pattern of ebony in the area. She knew it would spread across her body. The rest of her would end up this way.

She threw the skirt back over her legs and rested her head back against the wall. She sensed no one outside, nothing but her and walls. Her only hope now was that if she died, then the true reason would not be in vain. Those little monkey-lizards better not kill Plo Koon.

A trembling hand slid across the floor towards her so she could rub her forehead, but as her hand moved past her waist, it hit something. Her gaze flickered down to see her lightsaber was there! They hadn't convencated it! The realization of this made her hit her head back against the wall. How could she have been so stupid to just not notice her lifeline was strapped to her hip? When she escaped from this place, should she survive, she will have to work on her attention some more. _This is just... ugh! _She thought bitterly.

Hand clasping around the hilt, she felt a little better with it's familiar feel. Though it was horribly agonizing, she pulled up to her feet, her mind suddenly jarred with slowness and confusion. She staggered, but Shaak Ti was quick to regain herself. She activated her lightsaber, the blue blade lighting up the dark space as she started to cut into the door. It was slow going. But she soon cut a hole into the durasteel and let it peel back into the hallway. Now, she would escape with Plo Koon and get out of there.


	15. Chapter 15

_"Please... Obi-Wan. Turn back, it's a trap."_ Anakin pleaded through the force. He felt it was useless, but he needed to try. He needed know that he attempted to at least stop his Master from making a mistake he would definately regrete. But he would have to compete with that Clawdite, he could here him speaking to convince Obi-Wan to find him.

* * *

><p><em>"Please... Obi-Wan. Turn back, it's a trap."<em>

Obi-Wan blinked as he stared off distantly. They were so close to the wearhouse where they were holding Anakin. Beside him, Kit and Aayla were clearly able to tell that the other two missing Jedi were there.

"Are you ready Obi-Wan?" Kit asked him.

He looked down, "I think Anakin has tried to tell me something."

"Through the force?" Aayla clarified.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"What is it?"

"That this is all a trap." He spoke quietly.

_"No! I need you, Master! Hurry! I can't hold out much longer!"_

_"Don't! Master! They will capture you!"_

Obi-Wan felt a slight headache now, he held his head in a hand. "ughhh..."

"Are you alright?" Kit asked, a hand now on his shoulder.

"I think so." He answered slowly. "It's confusing. I hear him. But he's telling me to come and help him and yet say not to and that it is all a trap."

"It could very well be." Aayla sighed.

_"Please! They are hurting me! I can't escape! Help!"_

_"No! I'm fine! I will find a way out! Do not enter this wearhouse!"_

He suddenly felt a little dizzy. The weakness of his injuries had not subsided completely, and now it was acting up. His confusion was taking him over. He couldn't let it go, he didn't know what to do.

_"Help me! Please!"_

_"Please! Get as far away from here as possible! Don't try to save me! I will be alright!"_

_"They are hurting me!"_

_"I'm fine! They aren't touching me! Get away from here!"_

_"Hurry up and save me!"_

_"Get away from here!"_

His breathing hitched as clutched his head in his hands, gritting his teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut. The voice, it threatened to rip him appart!

"Obi-Wan, are you-?" Aayla didn't have the chance to finish her sentence.

"Get out of my head!" Obi-Wan screamed at no one, Kit and Aayla stepped away from him. Looking at each other before back at the clearly delusional man as he fell to his knees screaming and crying. Kit felt himself being pulverized by the emotions waving off of him. He was confused, torn, scared, angry, unsure, and mostly desperate. All being very unlike him, and very inappropiate for a Jedi.

"What do we do?" Aayla asked quietly.

Kit blinked slowly, shaking his head. "I will try to calm him down. But I do not think we should let him come along if he is in such a state of mind."

Aayla nodded and watched as Kit crouched down beside Obi-Wan, a hand on his shoulder as he tried to calm him. She then looked up to see a black shape take cover behind a wall. She ran after it, her lightsaber activated in seconds as she stroked down and cut it in half. She stared down at the sliced halves of a probe droid. They had been watched.

She returned to see Kit being squished by one of Obi-Wan's imfamous and rare hugs. He looked at her with an expression that said that he didn't do anything to bring this to himself. In the mean time, the other clung, burying his face into the other's shoulder.

"He's having a mental breakdown." Fisto finally stated as he patted Obi-Wan's back to try and ease him off. "I think we should leave him here while we go in."

"Are you sure?" Aayla asked.

"Would you rather us have to make sure this one doesn't do anything stupid?"

"Point taken." She agreed, then crouched beside the two and carefully disengaged Obi-Wan from Kit. "Stay here, alright? We'll go in and get Anakin back."

Obi-Wan nodded, seeming more helpless than usual. They couldn't hear the two conflicting voices that boomed in his head, so they had no idea. Not like they would have dared question anyone in this state of mind anyways.

With Obi-Wan staying put, Aayla and Kit got up and started towards the wearhouse on the other platform.


	16. Chapter 16

"Blast!"

Plo Koon looked up at the sudden outburst from the Clawdite (still in Anakin form) before watching him punch the table. The woman glared. "What's your problem, now?"

Still steaming in anger, he slowly shifted back to his original shape. "That little pesky Twilek chick! She dystoried the probe droid! My money, all wasted! When I get my hands on her, I'm gonna pull those headtails off!"

The woman stood as she tied back her hair and pulled up her hood. "Wait here, I'll take care of your little friend."

"No, I'm going to take of it, I want that revenge!" He snapped.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Fine. Go then, I'll watch our guests." She let her hood fall off her head and pool on her back as she glared icy daggers at the Clawdite. He was going to Anakin, and he put his hand into the boy's palm, shifting to an exact copy of him. But before he could remove his fingers, Anakin balled his hand into a fist, squeezing the fingers in the process! The Clawdite howled in rage as he kicked Anakin in the ribs. The blow made him sputter curses as he let go.

"Little brat." The Clawdite growled as he clenched and unclenched his fist to make sure his fingers weren't broken. Then he unclipped Anakin's lightsaber from his belt, the real one didn't even breath when he heard this. He then walked out, leaving both Jedi with the woman.

* * *

><p>As Kit and Aayla were walking towards the wearhouse, they saw the door open, and Anakin step outside. The former acted immediantly, and pulled his fellow Jedi down and out of sight behind a wall. When he peered around, he was gone. But where could he have gone so fast that-?<p>

"GOTCHA!"

Kit spun around as he heard Aayla scream, there he saw Anakin had tackled her! His hands gripping onto her lekku as he tugged relentlessly. He acted immediantly, gripping his hands in a certain pressure point that made him let go before he threw him to the wall. No one should ever touch Aayla like that with him around! Or ever! Not even her species! That's just crual.

Everything happened so fast, the tide had turned too rapidly for Kit to follow. Anger and a thirst for revenge radiated off of him. As well as pure greed. The feelings of the attacker was like drowning, which he only felt once when his gills were covered to prevent him from breathing. But he pushed the other's feelings out of his mind and started to act on one thing, defence.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"That one-" He pointed at the incapacitated Aayla. "-broke my droid!"

Alright so he was willing to explain. But this moment of words was ended as soon as it started. The impersanator jumped on him, tackling Kit over as he pulled out a lightsaber! Anakin's lightsaber! Though untrained and clumsy as he moved it, he managed to get him, straight into his chest! Now that should have killed him, right? Wrong. This man never learned where to aim, and missed anything important. So to make it convincing, Kit played it up a little and let his head fall back and slow his breathing to completely unnoticable. It fooled him. The impersonator stood up and deactived Anakin's lightsaber.

Just then, a cry. The person had no time to react before Obi-Wan had jumped out of nowhere and tackled him over! His lightsaber pressed up to his neck.

"I know you aren't my apprentice." He said lowly, almost threateningly. "Who are you?"

The impersonator shifted, becoming a Clawdite. He glared back. But Obi-Wan was fast as he knocked the creature out and walked towards Kit, reaching to check his pulse. He blinked then focused his gaze onto him. "I'm alive. It's Aayla you might want to be conserned about."

He nodded and went over to the Twi-lek, it was sort of a relieve to know that she was alive. But how bad did the tug to her lekku mess her mind up? Kit was still worried. Slowly he stood, pain welling up in his chest. He grasped the wound a moment as he tried to steady himself.

"You're hurt." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"I'm well aware of it." Kit responded.

"You should go back."

"But I won't."

"But what if-?"

"I will be alright. We only need to get your padawan, and Masters Plo Koon and Shaak Ti." Was it normal to hurt so much when breathing?

"Right." He nodded. "But what about Aayla?"

Kit glanced down at her, feeling his heart grow heavy before he pushed the sensation away. "I will contact the Temple, and tell them to be ready with healers."

The other nodded slowly and then helped moving Aayla to a safe spot. They moved her to a small corner behind a wall where it appeared no one had gone to in a long time. It would be just perfect since they would also know she was there. Now they continued on, Obi-Wan having clipped Anakin's lightsaber to his belt to avoid it getting lost.

**And so I give you another chapter. Looks like impatience got the better of our little Clawdite friend here. And seems like Obi-Wan will be in greater risk now.**


	17. Chapter 17

With an exchanged nod between the two, Obi-Wan slipped inside the wearhouse, slinking through the shadows. He then reached a large room, nearly empty save for the datapad and table in the far side, but nothing else. In the middle, Plo Koon and Anakin were kneeling down. Upon his entry, Plo Koon looked up, Anakin turned his head in his general direction. He couldn't see him thanks to the thick strip of cloth covering his eyes.

Obi-Wan then approached, not waiting to hear any hellos from them. But he didn't antisipate the set up of the room. As he stepped midway through, something started beeping. He swung around and saw a few mines placed! He dove away just as they went off.

Over the sounds of coughing, he heard Anakin call, "Master? Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm quite alright." He responded, waving some dust away from his face. "Where is Shaak Ti?"

"They took her." Plo Koon answered. "I don't know where or what they planned with her. And the bounty hunter left the room when you arrived. I'll guess she'll take you to Shaak Ti."

Obi-Wan found his way to the two and removed their bonds before he turned towards the shadows and called out to Kit. The large eyed Jedi emerged from the dark and casted a small smile as he joined them.

"Kit, I think you should go back to the Temple with Plo Koon and Anakin." Obi-Wan told him.

"No. I will stay. You should go with Plo Koon and Skywalker and get Aayla while I take care of the bounty hunter." Fisto reasoned. "I won't be able to carry Aayla. And she wants you, so it would be best if you left before she gets the chance."

Kenobi sighed. "Alright. Anakin, I hope you aren't too horribly injurie-."

"Actually, with all due respect Master, I think I should stay with Master Fisto." Anakin inturrupted. "If he can't carry Aayla, then he wouldn't be able to carry Master Ti either. Besides, it would be better to have someone back him up."

Obi-Wan nodded. Once again, Anakin proved his own intelligence. He was willing to help where he could and that was good, his only worry was that if the boy got too cocky. "Good luck then."

* * *

><p>She felt wave after wave of dizziness and nausia pelt her as she stumbled down the hallway. She wasn't sure where she was going, or if she was headed in the right direction, but her only thoughts were on getting out of there. The world was blending together, colors coming in higher contrast than what she was used to. In fact, she was so out of sorts, she didn't even pick up another presense in the hall. Until it was too late.<p>

She was grabbed by the arm and pulled backwards and thrown. In her moment of stumbling, her foot caught something slippery and she skid and crashed into a box. The door shut and light was gone. It was then she realized that it was freezing. This was a freezer!

For a few minutes she was fine, save for her skin slowly turning dark purple and the black spiderwebbing lines that were her veins. She could see her breath billow in clouds, and soon she lost feeling in her fingers and toes. Eventually she was drifting in and out of consciousness, thinking that something was there when it was only her and a bunch of crates. Her skin spung less and less as her shivering slowed.

And then she was still. The only sign of life was the puffs of warm air that came with each breath, and her chest slowly rising and falling.

That was when the door opened. The sound of shoes on the floor slowly brought her back. In front of her, she saw a familiar face calmly smile at her as he lift her chin a little. She closed her eyes slightly, his hand was so warm...

"Shaak Ti? Can you hear me?" He asked.

She nodded. Voice trembling and weak as she spoke. "I can..."

"Get some rest," He told her. "You'll be alright."

Slowly she returned to the dark bliss of unconsciousness.


	18. Chapter 18

Many Jedi were gathered up in the HALLS OF HEALING (yes I'm still calling it that) to see how bad of a condition their friends were in. No one said anything, they simply were calm.

When the healer arrived, almost everyone sat up straighter, eyes boring into her. She took a breath. "Master Plo and Skywalker are both relitively unscaved, a couple minor cuts and bruises, but nothing of concern. And there is no brain damage done to Aayla, she will only need a few days, as she'll be disorianted."

Mace Windu nodded. "And what about the others?"

She sighed. "Oi-Wan, I wouldn't expect him to be back in action for a week at least, with all that has happened, I feel it's best he have time to recover from it. I also found a microb that has planted itself inside him, just below his jaw. It could be the source of most of his insanity."

"Can you remove it?"

"Easily. I'll get to work on it."

"What of Kit Fisto?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Nothing that shouldn't heal with a couple days in a bacta tank. Should the lightsaber had peirced a little bit to the right, it would have killed him."

"And Shaak Ti?"

Her expression turned stoney, eyes unreadable. "There is so little I can do to help her at this point. The toxin has had time to spread all throughout her body, and I fear it could be an impossible fight to rid her of it. I couldn't find the antidote, and what I extracted wasn't reconized as anything on the scanners. It doesn't seem likely at this point."

Yoda looked down, ears slowly drooping a little. "Hm... Troubling this is. But give up we should not."

She nodded. "Though... there is something I found." She then looked to Mace and signalled for him to follow. Yoda as well kept up with the two as they walked into the medical bay, in one of the beds was the Togruta Jedi Master herself. Her skin looked dark purple, black lines branched all across her skin. "It was sort of an accident. I was examining a blood sample and I knocked a chemical vile off a shelf. The chemical got into the blood and I was worried that the sample was ruined when I saw that the black fluid was being eaten away. Now the sample is normal, no traces of toxin." She told him as she handed Mace the clear disk with a pool of crimson in it.

"Alright, so you do have a cure?"

"Not exactly." She sighed. "I looked at the vile and saw the exact chemical. It's extreamly dangerous to some species, my problem is that I'm not sure if Togruta is one of them."

"Well the blood looks normal." He noted. "That should be a good sign."

"Yes but I still must be a hundred precent sure that what I'm doing will work." She explained. "I also have a neutralizer for the chemical, but I think I must make a new version, one that I can be sure will not put her at risk."

Mace nodded. "I understand. But do hurry with it, I'd hate to see us loose her."

"I shall." With those wors said, Mace and Yoda both left in order for the medic to do her work.

Yoda noted calmly, "Worried Xestra is. Fear of failure I sense."

Mace casted him a glance. "And should it be a bad thing that she does feel this? It's common for this sort of emotion to set in, and with the situation, I would be surprised if she wasn't."

"But calm she must be, if to suceed."

"And you didn't tell her this, why?"

"Because, feel I do that telling her of something she already knows useless it will be. Work her own emotions out she will."

* * *

><p>Xestra sighed when they left, then looked back to Shaak Ti. For a moment, she wanted wanted to punch a wall, scream to the world that she was not up to face this task. She was scared. What if she failed? If a Jedi Master dies because she couldn't help her?<p>

Then she slapped a hand to her head, "Stupid! Why didn't I-?" She then started going through the information on her datapad. She remembered working with the chemical before, she even put down notes! There was something in certain species blood that acted with it that caused it to be dangerous. She recalled how it made blood clot at a rapid rate through out the entire body. Now if she could identify this thing in Shaak Ti's blood, she'd know not to use it and to look for a way to create a safer version.

With an unsteady breath, she grabbed a syringe and rolled up Shaak Ti's sleeve so she could get to the inside of the elbow, where an easy to reach vein was. She cleaned the area and carefully stuck the needle in, drawing some blood. The unsteading near black discoloration was unsettling. It made her shiver at the thought of her blood the same way.

Now that she could examine the sample, she started to look for any signs of the sort of enzine. She was bother relieved and excited to know there was none. With this, she got an appropiate amount of the chemical and prepared to inject it.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep beeeep beeeep beeeep

The sound of near heart failure on the screen made her work even faster. Simply pressing the needle into Shaak Ti's arm and letting the chemical do the rest. In this time she would monitor carefully, and possibly complete her notes on the chemical for later reference.


	19. Chapter 19

It was a couple days later when Kit got out of the tank. And with all the time half dazed and unmoving in the pale blue liquid, it was a releif to stand on his feet, no matter how unsteady he felt. At first he was just cracking joints joints and popping his spine to rid himself of the stiffness he felt. Body loosened, he started to wander around the room, and soon into other rooms, knocking first so he was sure he was allowed to enter.

At first, when he came to on the sleep couch and in a tunic and pants, he didn't know what to think. His chest was still a little sore, but there wasn't a scar. Maybe the healer wanted him to move around. He didn't know, but his only thought at the moment was that he had to see how Aayla was doing.

When he found her, he felt calmer. She was there, sitting on a sleep couch and looking to a wall. Upon him entering, she looked straight over to him. "Kit!" Next thing he knew, he had her with her arms around his neck face nuzzled under his chin. He calmly pet her lekku and kept a hand wrapped around her waist.

"Aayla, I came to see how you were feeling." He told her. "But seeing as you were able to jump across the room at the sight of me, I shouldn't be worried."

She looked up and smiled, "Yes, I'm feeling a lot better. I heard you were stabbed and I was wondering if you were alright."

"It's true, I was." He chuckled. "But I'm better, and glad to be out of a bacta tank."

The Twi-lek almost giggled as she smiled into his shoulder. No one was there with them, they wouldn't see anything. Right? He lifted Aayla's chin and lightly peaked her lips. She slowly pulled away. He could feel her trembling.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing..." She told him as she slipped back to the sleep couch. "I'm just worried."

"About?"

"I heard how bad Master Ti is, and that Obi-Wan is currently going through an extraction on his jaw, I don't know why." She explained.

"I see." Kit replied calmly. "We could see them."

"Maybe." She shrugged.

* * *

><p>The healer was just finishing her work when Aayla and Kit both entered. At first, she didn't notice, but as they continued to stand there watching as she covered the glued skin on the edge of Obi-Wan's jaw with a bandage, she took note of them. Then sighed heavily. "Aayla, shouldn't you be resting? And Kit, I thought I told you that you have to take it easy until that wound of yours is healed."<p>

"Yes, we know." Kit answered. "It's just that we felt like we should check up on Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti-"

"You can't." She told him bluntly, she hadn't even looked away from her work. Obi-Wan instead casted Kit a look that showed he knew nothing.

"Pardon?"

"You can't see Master Ti." She repeated. "She is still very weak and must rest if she is to regain her strength."

"I understand." He nodded slowly. "But-?"

"So I was missed after all?"

With that, Obi-Wan's eyes were wide and everyone turned around to see Shaak Ti standing in the doorway. She still looked very sickly, but the black webbing lines of veins was gone, and the purple skin was beginning to look more of the healthy crimson it should be. Though it was clear by some provinate dark circles that she hadn't been sleeping well.

"Master Shaak Ti!" The healer exclaimed. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Shaak smiled, showing her sharp canines. Normally she never smiled. Her sense of humor usually a small chuckle and a smirk, but that was usually it. And here she was smiling. "I felt I should stretch my legs a little."

"Please..." The healer sounded conserned. "Go back to bed."

"But I feel fine." The Togruta disagreed. Another small and out of character behavour, she rarely argued. This was certainly strange.

The healer narrowed her eyes. "You say that but you're probably going to collapse."

"I won't collapse." She assured.

"Yes you will!"

Obi-Wan, holding his jaw, came into the dispute. "Maybe Master Ti could just sit down. She is still resting, but doesn't have to go back to bed."

Both the healer and Shaak Ti glared at him for butting in. Now the healer, sure it wasn't very good to get on her bad side. But Shaak Ti... well... actually, come to think of it, it's pretty freaking hard to get on her bad side! Now this all comes back to odd behavour, she NEVER GLARES either!

All these small clues were starting to come together. That's when Kit put it all together, just as he sensed fear and greed pulse from Shaak Ti. He pulled out his lightsaber and held it at her neck. "Where is the real Master Ti?"

This made to supposed Togruta laugh as she shifted into a Clawdite. That male Clawdite! He's back... "So you finally caught on?" He again laughed. "Kind of disappointing, I thought that Jedi were suppost to be perceptive."

Kit didn't faulter. "Where. Is. She?"

"Your little friend is coming with me." He stated as he pulled out a small device, a red button! _BOMB!_ "And if any of you attack me then this whole building will go up in flames."

**DUN DUN DUN! What an interesting turn of events. You THINK that things are wrapping up, and then the Clawdite is back and is threatening to blow up the Temple. Terrific! :D  
>Shaak: So I'm captured again... -_-;<br>****Me: Yup!  
><strong>**Kit: *facepalm* Are you serious? I want to just relax for a little while!  
>Aayla: Uncool...<br>Obi-Wan: Oh, I'm not the target anymore?  
>Me: No Obi-Wan, actually it was that chick (who is imprisioned now) who was hunting you. The Clawdite just wants moneyz.<br>Shaak: *heavy sigh* great...**


	20. Chapter 20

"Your little friend is coming with me." He stated as he pulled out a small device, a red button! _BOMB!_ "And if any of you attack me then this whole building will go up in flames."

Nobody moved a muscle as it was a four vs one glare off. And finally the healer broke the silence. "Let him go..."

"But-!" Aayla, Kit, and Obi-Wan all stammered at the same time.

"So glad you made the right choice." The Clawdite mused as he walked out, still holding the red button. When he left, everyone turned to stare at the healer in complete shock.

"So you just let him leave? With Master Shaak Ti?" Aayla exclaimed.

The healer hushed her as she activated her comlink. Master Windu answered. "Yes?"

"There's an intruder in the Temple." She informed.

"What? Where?"

"Do not prosue him. Or he'll blow us all up." She continued.

"Alright. But I'll plant a homing beacon on his ship if I can." Mace replied. "Anything else?"

"He has Shaak Ti..."

"WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE WATCH OVER HER! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" Mace exploded. Voice booming over the small device.

"Look, I don't like it any more than you do, but if we are to save, her we must be quick." She reasoned.

Mace composed himself. "No. You are still a healer, and you will continue your duty. I will gather someone up to assist in finding Master Ti."

The connection was cut and the healer sighed, her head in her hands. "This is all my fault..."

Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder. "It's none of ours."

"But if I watched her! If I was there to protect her, then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!" She exclaimed, then sunk to the floor.

* * *

><p>Master Windu tapped his fingers as he waiting in the council chamber. He was relieved when Master Plo and Anakin both entered the room. Anakin seemed curious, and Plo was unreadable. As always.<p>

"Thank you for getting here so soon." He told them.

Anakin nodded. Plo held his hands behind his back.

"It seems that this Clawdite bounty hunter, the same one that attacked me, has captured Master Shaak Ti." Mace explained. "You both have dealt with him, and should have an idea how to handle him."

"So we are going to rescue Master Ti." Anakin concluded.

Mace nodded. "Yes. We are."

"We?" Plo stared at him. Or at least it seemed like that. Hard to tell with his goggles.

"I will be coming with you both." Master Windu reworded it. "If we are to catch this Clawdite, then we need to hurry."

With that, the three rushed down to the landing platform, where they saw the ship take off. Master Windu smirked. With this, Anakin knitted his eyebrows and stared at him. "He just got away. Why are you smiling?"

"Because he took just the ship I hoped he would take." The dark skinned man answered, eyes locked on the ship as it left the atmosphere. Out of sight now, he looked back to Skywalker. "That one in particular is chipped. I figured he would want something fast, able to get off the planet,and able to hold a Jedi. So I told Master Gallia to chip this one. It's now a matter of following him."

* * *

><p>Having been roughly thrown into a holding cell, she laid on her side trembling. The cold of the metal floor didn't help, and now she shivered as goosebumps rose up across her discolored, purplish-red and white skin. But she didn't feel anything. She tried to fight back, save herself. But he had come prepared for it, and used an electrically charged needle in his cuff to stun her and allow him to tie her up.<p>

Now that she was just starting to recover, the thick haze clearing, she was a little more alert. Outside the holding cell, she watched the Clawdite as he was contacting someone. She couldn't hear him. The room was sound proofed for a reason.

Another thing was that she didn't have her lightsaber. Which means she can't cut out of the cell and get out of this place. But then again, she was also on a ship, which means she'd have to fly back to Coruscant and everything should she capture the Clawdite.

For now, she would have to hope that someone was looking for her.


	21. Chapter 21

Mace sighed and rubbed his forehead before standing up and leaving the cockpit. "Skywalker, take the controls. I'll be back in a moment." With that, Anakin slipped past him and took a seat in the pilot's seat. Mace barely caught a glimpse of the natural relaxed look that came to his face just by being behind the controls of the ship. Well at least he could be sure the ship was in good hands. Maybe...

He walked to the back and contacted the Temple. With his absence, Yoda woulld take over until he returned. So it was no surprise when the small stooped creature appeared on the holocron.

"Master Windu, something to report have you?"

Mace nodded. "Yes, we've been tracking the bounty hunter and by where he's heading, it appears to be that he's heading for Tatooine."

Yoda didn't even flinch. "Young Skywalker's homeworld... Come with you Kenobi has not?"

"No, Master." He answered, shaking his head. "I felt he should recover before I send him on any mission."

"Then watch the boy you must. Must metal turbulance I sense." Yoda told him. "Without Obi-Wan with him, look to you for guidance he might. Let him stray do not."

"I understand." Then he added anotehr question. "So I should just pry should he start acting strange."

The smaller's ear twitched. "Said this I have not."

"It was implied." With that he closed the transmission and returned to the cockpit. There he peered over Anakin's shoulder as he walked the boy set the coordinates for Tatooine. He had to believe Yoda when he said that he would have to watch the boy. But why him?

* * *

><p>Shaak Ti jolted awake as the ship landed. Well maybe not awake, more like she was suddenly much more alert. In fact, she was feeling a lot better now in comparison to what she appeared to look like in the first place. She was practically back to the usual crimson hue of red her skin should be. But she still felt weak if she stood to quickly.<p>

The Clawdite punched a few buttons and pulled out a blaster. The raysheild came down and he held it level at her. "Good news, Jedi. My client decided not to kill you. But he would very much like to keep you around. You're coming with me."

She stared back at him. "And what do you plan to do?"

He chuckled. "He wants you frozen and delivered. Now come on so I can get this over with."

With that she felt her stomach tighten. Carbonite freezing... Why didn't she expect THAT? After having to jump to the safety of a platform, being trapped in a containment feild, being injected with a deadly toxin, almost dying, and suddenly being captured all over again you'd expect her to see this one coming. But seriously. Carbonite. Freezing. WHHHHHHHHY?

He pushed her out of the ship, where she saw they were docked inside a building. Outside there was a sandstorm whipping the small particles around relentlessly. If it weren't for the goggles, she'd question how the workers in the hanger dealt with it.

Soon he brought her into a large room where some Ugnaughts were running about working controls. She bit her lip a moment before allowing herself to be pushed to the circular platform where the floor would drop. She took a deep breath. If she was gonna be frozen, then she'd look awesome doing it. Or at least not too horrible.

_"Please! Whoever is out looking for me, hurry!" _She called out into the force. Unsure whether anyone would hear her or not.

The floor then begun to go down. Before she knew it, cold tibanna gas was spraying in all around her, she was about to cry out when she found herself in darkness.

When the block of carbonite was removed from the chamber, the Clawdite stared at the now frozen Jedi for a moment. She was giving this badass glare and looked ready to punch something. Nah, just kidding! She had shut her eyes and her mouth was open in a silent scream, fangs clearly shown as her lips were curled up towards her gums. One hand was frozen at her hip, as if she was reaching for her absent lightsaber. The other was curled into a loose fist. In all honesty, it looked like she was giving a battle cry before a fight.

"Hm..." The Clawdite sighed. "Help me put her into my ship, I have a client who's getting very impatient."

With this, they loaded the Jedi Master up into his ship and he took off again. Heading for Mustafar now.

**Yup, Shaak Ti is frozen and Anakin's going home! What will happen next in this increasingly unusual fanfic?  
>Obi-Wan: So I get absolutely NO action?<br>****Shaak: And I'm frozen...  
>Mace: And I have to deal with Skywalker?<br>****Anakin: MOM! I'M COMING HOME! :)  
>Plo: *indifferent*<br>****Me: Hehe... Sorry? And I let you beat up the Clawdite, Obi-Wan! Get over it!**


	22. Chapter 22

It was a sudden shocking feeling that passed through Mace. For a moment, he felt like he might fall over, but he hid this well and locked his knees. Something just happened. And from the way Plo was's head was turned downcast, he had a strong sense that he felt it too. Though the only one uneffected was Anakin, who was still working the controls as they were entering Tatooine's atmosphere.

"Something's just happened..." Mace murmered, low enough for Plo Koon to hear. The Kel Dor nodded in responce.

"I cannot feel her presense any long..." He replied quietly. "Do you think that he might have...?"

"No. I see no reason he would." Windu disagreed. "If it doesn't suit him then he wouldn't."

Upon those words, Anakin landed just a hectometer away from the Clawdite's ship. From what they could see, it was just about to take off. It was as if Anakin could tell something the two Masters didn't, because he told them both in an unreadable tone, "We need to get off this ship."

"But he'll take off." Plo pointed out.

With that, Anakin stood and brushed past. "I know that. But we need to get off. Now."

Mace and Plo both hesitated. Slightly confused about what Skywalker was getting on. That was when the boy started to grow a little impatient.

"Now."

So they finally decided to move. As Anakin jumped down the ramp, with the two Jedi Masters not far behind, the ship blew! While Anakin had made some distance, Master Windu was sent flying and Plo Koon lundged forward, hitting the sandy ground hard. So the bounty hunter did know where they were!

"Are you both alright?" Anakin asked, rushing to the nearest one, Master Windu of course, and helping him sit.

Mace stared at Anakin for a long and hard moment while Plo sat an armspan away, trying to gather his bearings. "How did you know the ship would blow up?"

"You couldn't?" Skywalker seemed bathled.

"No..." Plo answered undertone.

Anakin shrugged. "I just saw it happen before it had."

"At least you warned us." Master Windu sighed, then glanced back at the burning haul. "Or no one would ever find our bodies."

Plo Koon stood and dusted himself off before offering a hand to Master Windu. "So how do you propose we go after him? We are without a transport."

"I think I have an idea. Just bare with me, alright?" Anakin then started running in one direction. Mace and Plo both exchanged unknowing looks before following. Neither expected his solution to the problem.

* * *

><p>When the Clawdite reached Mustafar, he unloaded the Jedi and walked to a sheilded facility. Where he found himself speaking to his employer via holocron. The man's face was concealed under a black hood, only his provenate nose showed as well as the lower half of his face.<p>

"I have brought the Jedi you requested." He told him.

The man didn't show any emotion. If he was glad to hear, he sure didn't express it. "Good. Hand this Jedi over to my service droid. I have plans for this one."

"Alright. When do I get paid?" The bounty hunter questioned.

"You'll see the credits you asked for in a couple days."

With that, the Clawdite left. Now, the projected image of the man remained. He then announced to the service droid, "I'll be sending someone soon."

"As you wish." The droid responded. Then the image was gone and the droid proceeded to move the still frozen Togruta to a wall. It didn't seem to notice the expression, let alone be creeped out by it. It's a droid, were you expecting intelligence? Or emotion for that matter at least?

**And so I give you the short chapter leaving you asking, "who the hell is Sidieous planning on sending to Mustafar?" Don't worry, it will be reveiled in good time. Now another thing, if you didn't know that was Sidieous then what the hell is wrong with you? It's not that hard to figure out just by the way I discribed the guy. Consitering that's all there is to notice.**


End file.
